User blog:AgentHoxton/Custom Death Battle: Madotsuki VS Isaac
'-WARNING: YUME NIKKI SPOILERS-' A rather... interesting choice, personally. I found difficulties choosing a viable opponent for Madotsuki, until The Binding of Isaac Rebirth came to mind. So here we go, two tortured souls fighting to the death! Description Yume Nikki VS The Binding of Isaac! Two tortured souls fight to the bitter end! Will the girl fighting her own dreams be able to overcome the sad yet brave Isaac, who had to fight against his own mother? Interlude Most heroes have led a happy life up to the point we've seen them today. But these two are far from the happiest, and if they could speak, they could tell you all about their pains... Madotsuki, the girl of the Dream World... ...and Isaac, the religiously tortured soul. Based on what I could find and understand of these two fighters, I'll try my best to put across these characters' sets of weapons, armor and skills to determine who would be the victor in a death battle! Madotsuki Note: Only the Madotsuki from the original Yume Nikki will be taken into account, so no Yume Nikki Gensou, fangames and so on. Also, this will mostly be on the assumption that Madotsuki has found all of the effects at this point. Only the effects that will or may have an impact on the fight will be included. 'History' Not much is known about Madotsuki's life prior to the events of Yume Nikki. All that is known about her is that she spends most of her time nowadays looking out from the balcony, playing NASU, writing in her diary, and sleeping. She does not leave her room for reasons unknown. However, most of the time she sleeps, she goes into a dream, in the form of the Dream World. 'Death Battle Info' 'Background' *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Age: Presumably child to early teenager (8-13?) *Hobbies: Writing in her diary, playing NASU, looking out onto her balcony *Frequently enters the Dream World *A lucid dreamer? While in the Dream World, she has a multitude of Effects to use for advancing into her dreams... 'Dream Effects' 'Umbrella' *Makes it rain *Umbrella spinning 'Medamaude' *"Eyeball Hand" *Teleports her to the Nexus 'Fat' *Becomes fat... wtf? 'Midget' *Becomes smaller *Can fit through small gaps *Can create and destroy up to 7 clones 'Lamp' *Turns head into a lamp *Lights up dark places 'Bicycle' *Rides a bicycle *Speed doubles 'Triangle Kerchief' *Symbolizes death in Japanese culture *Turns into a ghost, becoming invisible 'Witch' *Dresses like a witch *Gains a broomstick for flight 'Stoplight' *Becomes a walking stoplight because... reasons *Red = Stop, Green = Go *Freezes others when light is red 'Severed Head' *Becomes a severed head 'Knife' *Gains a kitchen knife *Madotsuki's most iconic effect/weapon *Able to switch between hands *Used to kill or wound things or clear obstacles Feats *Collected all Effects in her Dream World *Fluent player of NASU *Melted in Snowman form and reverted back to normal with no negative side effects *Able to traverse Hell/The Red Maze *Travelled to Mars Faults *Cause of death: Succumbs to unknown events and committed suicide *Depressed? *Silent *Seemingly closed off to suffering of others *Some events in past appear to negatively affect her dreams While Madotsuki may not be physically or mentally strong, she is able, and has multitudes of abilities to choose from from the get-go, which may give her the edge she needs. Isaac Note: While history and abilities span will over both games, I will mostly be looking at Binding of Isaac Rebirth, though some from the original Binding of Isaac will appear from here and there. Also, not all of Isaac's power-ups are present, and Trinkets will not be used. Items will be selected based on what I feel would be useful in the fight. Also, I don't know whether to include his Guppy transformation or his Phase 3 Boss form, so I'll leave those italicized. 'History' Isaac and his mother lived in a small house secluded on a hill. Life was originally nice for Isaac, until his mother believed to have heard the voice of God instructing her to rid her son of sin, which she did by taking away everything Isaac had (including his clothes) and locked him in his room. The voice of God then instructed her to kill his son as a sacrifice to prove her loyalty. Isaac would have been stabbed, had Isaac not found a trapdoor and escaped into the basement. 'Death Battle Info' 'Background' *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Age: Presumably a young child *Almost always cries *Had his head shaved by his mother *Born from a religious lifestyle He starts with a... strange arsenal: 'Abilities/Arsenal' 'Tears' *Fired from eyes like slow bullets *Can be affected by certain items and effects 'Bombs' *Can hold up to 99 bombs *Can blow up stone and wall segments 'Deals with the Angel/Devil' 'Items' *Items found on the fly Isaac's tears/abilities can be affected with various items: 'Items' 'Best Friend' *Explosive Decoy 'Book of Belial' *Damage increase 'Book of Shadows' *Temporary shield 'The Pony' *Grants speed and flight *Directional charge with invincibility 'Bloody Lust' *Damage increases as damage received increases 'Isaac's Heart' *Makes Isaac immune to damage *Heart follows Isaac *Isaac takes damage if the heart takes damage 'Lazarus' Rags' *Resurrection with low health 'Mom's Coin Purse' *Grants four random pills 'Pyro' *Grants 99 bombs 'Stop Watch' *Slows down enemies 'Mom's Knife' *Tears replaced by kitchen knife *Can be shot outward *Stabs enemies Isaac can also use various cards to help him: 'Cards' 'II - The High Priestess' *Calls forth a disembodied Mother's Leg *Stomps Isaac if no enemies are present 'XIX - The Sun' *Fully heals 'Chaos Card' *Strong enough to open doors *Instantly kills anything in its path *Gets stuck in walls/ground He also can use various Pills (though three stand out the most): 'Pills' 'Explosive Diarrhea' *Five active bombs 'Full Health' *Does what it says on the tin 'Pheromones' *Charms all enemies There are a few possible transformations that Isaac can go through under certain conditions: ''Transformations Guppy *''Requires three of the following: **''Guppy's Head, Guppy's Paw, Dead Cat, Guppy's Collar, Guppy's Tail or Guppy's Hair Ball'' *''Gains flight'' *''Produces blue flies when enemies are hit'' ''Angel *''Gains wings/flight *''Can summon beams of light'' *''Able to teleport'' Feats *Able to fight against his mother *Able to fight against Satan *Fights and destroys himself in his mother's womb and physically with no negative side effects *A master of cosplay? Faults *Cause of supposed death: Locked himself in a toy chest and suffocated *Depressed? *Would have been overpowered by his mother had God not intervened *Believes he is a demon and must be punished after reading the Bible *Is easily scared Isaac isn't exactly the strongest-willed, but perhaps his strange arsenal might overpower his opponent first. Comparison 'Madotsuki' 'Advantages' *More abilities available from the get-go *Knife can hurt or kill Isaac easily *Could easily freeze Isaac with the Stoplight *More evasive with the Triangle Kerchief effect *May be able to use the Chaos Card against Isaac *More agile with certain abilities 'Disadvantages' *Slower in base form *Could be caught out by certain abilities (such as Best Friend) *The Chaos Card would immediately kill Madotsuki if she gets hit by it *Bombs could become an issue 'Isaac' 'Advantages' *Faster *Has inventory advantage *Can hold bombs, something Madotsuki doesn't have *Could hold a significant power advantage should he find enough items *The Chaos Card would immediately kill Madotsuki if she gets hit by it *Can possibly charm other enemies to attack Madotsuki with the Pheromones pill *Able to resurrect as Lazarus should he find Lazarus' Rags *''Could gain the advantage with the Guppy or Angel transformations'' 'Disadvantages' *Has to find items on the fly to be effective *Could easily be overpowered by the Knife alone *Stop Watch unlikely to counter the Stoplight effect *Madotsuki could use the Chaos Card against him *Resurrecting as Lazarus means low health, which could result in death for real There are quite a number of questions about this to answer: 1) Is Isaac being able to get items from a Devil/Angel Room outside help? / Is Isaac being able to charm enemies into attacking Madotsuki outside help? For both, I'd say the answer is no. Unless all items in a Devil Room are in chests, it comes with the trade-off of less stamina, as well as Isaac has to choose whether or not to take the items in question. As for the Pheromones pill, it's part of Isaac's arsenal, meaning technically it could qualify as valid for him to use. 2) Would Madotsuki win if Isaac died, but resurrected as Lazarus? Well... yes and no. It would qualify as a "death" per sé, but considering that he resurrects with only a slimmer of health left, it probably wouldn't even matter that much, considering Madotsuki could just as easily finish him off again if needs be. It would definitely make the battle interesting, but I don't think resurrecting as Lazarus would change the outcome. 3) Should Isaac be allowed his Guppy/Angel transformation? It's interesting to consider these, considering the circumstances for each. I would assume the Angel would be allowed as Isaac (Normal) and Isaac (Boss) is assumed to be the same person, but luck would determine whether or not the Guppy transformation would appear. 4) Can Madotsuki use the Chaos Card if it gets stuck in a wall/on the floor? / Can the Chaos Card kill Isaac? This might be the deciding factor for this fight, really. Isaac can throw the card and it destroys anything that gets in its way before it gets stuck in a wall or on the floor. Then Isaac can pick it back up. Presumably, this means that anyone can pick it up should it get stuck in a wall. And if it kills anything and anyone it is thrown at, it kills them, which is more likely than not to be able to kill Isaac should it be thrown at him. Either way, I think this is one of the more unique match-ups I could think of, especially for Madotsuki. It's very difficult to find a similar opponent to her outside of the Yume Nikki fangames. Who do I think would win? I'd say Madotsuki. She's just got more ways to counter Isaac's attacks and the Knife effect could easily cause a lot of damage early on. Isaac would definitely be able to even the odds but he'd have to find the items required first, and it'd be very difficult to do that while a girl with a kitchen knife is following him around trying to kill him. It's very even but I think, even if Isaac uses Lazarus' Rags or the Pheromones pill, it won't really change the outcome. Would you like to see Madotsuki VS Isaac become an actual Death Battle episode? Yes No Next time... Click here for the next battle... 'Read up on my previous Death Battles...' *Guile VS The Soldier *Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce *Dan Hibiki VS Glass Joe *Sonic VS Lilac *Trevor Philips VS Dallas *Thunderbird 2 VS Gundam Heavyarms Category:Blog posts